In recent years, various kinds of electronic apparatuses such as a tablet computer, smartphone, and the like which are portable and battery-operable have been developed. Generally, such an electronic apparatus includes a touch screen display for easier input operation by a user.
A user touches an icon or a menu displayed on a touch screen display with his/her finger or a stylus to instruct an electronic apparatus to execute functions associated with the icon or the menu.
Here, various improvements have been proposed for better touch operation on the touch screen display.
The touch screen display includes a flat panel display and a touch panel configured to detect a contact position of the stylus or finger on the screen. Thus, in general, a correction value (of the detection position on the touch panel) is set so that the display position on the flat panel display and the detection position on the touch panel can coincide. Such a setting process is referred to as, for example, calibration. Calibration is effective in compensating for characteristics of each user such as the angle of viewing the touch screen display and the way of using a stylus, etc.
The calibration of a touch screen display is performed by indicating an object such as a dot or cross on a flat panel display and detecting on a touch panel a position of a user's touch operation with respect to the object.
For more accurate calibration, it is preferable that data to calculate the correction value are collected as much as possible. However, forcing the user to repeat the touch operation again and again only for better calibration is not practical.